ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
New Horizons
Synopsis Mig and Maltha decide to relax with their villain confrontations and go out to do easier patrols for the night. But when the two stumble upon what seems to be a normal robbery, it turns out to be much more. Plot It is currently shown to be nighttime in the heart of the main city and Sunder on top of his hoverboard is shown to be flying not too far off the ground, seemingly holding something in his hands and escaping. Maltha is then shown behind Sunder, sprinting as hard as he can towards the escapee. Maltha: WAIT SUNDER! YOU CANNOT LEAVE WITH THAT DEVICE! Sunder: Haven't you learned by now I don't play by your ''rules? Sunder continued to escape from Maltha and increased his high rate of speed, causing Maltha to stop and basically give up on chasing after him. Mig appears on top of a rooftop and peers down to Sunder and then at Maltha, stunning him. Mig: Need a little help? Maltha: About time you got here Miguel. Mig smiled. Mig: Now, this should be quick. Mig pressed his trix faceplate and scrolled through the upcoming holograms in the holo list. He selected Juggerknot, jumped off the roof, and transformed. Juggerknot landed on the ground, his ropes dangling in the air from the high force of the jump. He saw Sunder stop in front of him and face his foe. Juggerknot: So Sunder....OMG LOOK! A TECHADON WARSHIP! Sunder turned around and Juggerknot collected the orb out of Sunder's loose hands and laughed. Juggerknot: I didn't know you were ''that gullible XD. Sunder moaned and flung himself at Juggerknot, flying his sword every whichway. Sunder: I WILL CUT YOUR FREAKING HEAD YOU LITTLE- Maltha came in and blasted Sunder straight into the air, where he basically disappeared from sight. Mig's trix flashed and beeped, and he had transformed back. Mig: Ok....now we got Tyere, Jackel, and Sunder down. Let's take a break from this. Let the plumbers take over for tonight. Maltha: Yes...I agree. Once the two had agreed to relax for their night, they decided to go out and relax out their energy in the plumber base in Under City. Mig transformed into Sdrawkcab and joked around by throwing and moving metallic and magnetic objects around, while Maltha was chilling with a lemonade and reading a magazine. Later on, Mig transformed into Flish-Flash and scared plumbers by teleporting behind and in front of them, while Maltha was STILL chilling out. Sonic Boomer was then shown next to be screaming at mirrors, which broke into tiny pieces and released loud noises and Maltha stopped and fell asleep. Mig then transformed back and looked at Maltha, sleeping. Mig: This is so fun! For once I get to use my aliens with no reasons. Maltha woke up and shook all over. Maltha: Yes....ugh I'm tired now si-Mig, let's try getting some shut eye. Mig stared at his gamatrix and smiled. He pressed the button and slapped down his trix, becoming one of his old favorites, Feedback. Feedback absorbed the energy of the room and accidentally the entire base and fire it off at a wall, which broke due to the burn marks. Feedback: Um...I did not mean to do that? Just then the ligths in the base began flashing red and plumbers were shown running down the hallways, going outside for some unknown reason. Mig and Maltha followed them and saw a large man running out of Under City and away. Feedback: Hmm? All these plumbers just for one bad guy? UGH come on Maltha.... Mig transformed back and the two began running and ran outside of Under City, pursuing the criminal escapee. Mig looked at his gamatrix and dialed up Iceitope in the holo list to slow down the criminal. Mig: Come on, Iceitope can slip this guy up. Instead of being transformed into Iceitope as he wanted, he became as Wildmutt instead. Wildmutt growled and ran up the street, trying as hard he could to avoid the traffic and many cars coming down the freeway lanes. Wildmutt reached Maltha and then he transformed back and lost sight of the criminal in the fog of the cars. Mig: DANG IT we lost him. Just then a large explosion rippled throughout the air and ground and the criminal was shown climbing a building with a water generator on his back. Maltha: I found him! He's up there climbing that build- Mig: -I KNOW. Come on, let's get this freako. The two climbed up the building and saw the criminal standing on the roof with a large mechanism in front of him. He attached the water generator to it and it glowed brightly green and blasted a stream of energy into the air, causing the air to swirl around. The criminal turned around and faced his pursuing foes. Criminal (Cork): I am Cork Johnson, nice to meet the famous Miguel Tennyson and his sidekick, Maltha Rano. Mig: ....Stalker much? Maltha: What are you doing with all of that stolen tech and equipment? Cork: Funny you should ask....you see, I am colliding this planet with Pyros in order to create a brand new screwed-up world, in which I would rule. Mig: Yeaaa....SO not gonna happen dude. Cork laughed and floated into the air and turned the machine onto maximum power, which made it go faster and stronger. Maltha: Why choose Pyros to collide with Earth and not any other planet? Cork: The ruler betrayed me while I was on Pyros and imprisoned me there for 20 years...now I get my vengenance on this pitiful world and that pitiful world. Mig slapped down his trix without thought or even looking at it and became Iceitope and blasted the machine with ice and frost. Cork: NO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? Iceitope: You think I'll let you change the horizon and the way we all live? Wow you're stupid. Cork swooped down and nailed Iceitope in the face and kicked him off the building, only to find that Maltha had a machine/weapon that helped Mig up as he turned back. Cork: PERFECT! I could use that weapon to make my machine even stronger and combine Pisciss with this planet too... Maltha and Mig stared at him awkwardly, knowing that he just said his plans outloud. Mig: ...You have issues with getting along with people, just saying. Cork angrily shook all over and flew into the sky with the machine rising up after him at a slower speed as he was going. Mig: Let's chill this thing down with a little Feedback! Mig's trix popped up and he slapped it down, only to become a wrong alien again, Terraspin. Terraspin: Of course I get the windy turtle -_-. Terraspin floated up into the air after Cork and Maltha was messing around with the big horizons machine in order to disable it and disrupt the connect with Pyros and the machine. Terraspin: Sup bro, you want to chill down that anger? Terraspin blasted Cork with large wind gusts and Cork squealed and screamed and punched him into face and kicked his head into his shell. Cork: LEAVE ME ALONE NOW! I DON'T NEED TO DEAL WITH YOU! On the rooftop, Maltha had hacked into the machine's databases and began typing in codes as the wind swirled all around the building as well as gases and clouds in the air. Maltha: There, got it. Just then the machine sparked and spun out of control and whirled into the air, out of sight. Maltha: Oh no...MIG GET THE MACHINE! Terraspin was then smacked down into the rooftop's hard gravel and Mig transformed back. Cork, very happy, flew up to the machine and it let out a large pulse of electricity and he blasted into the ground with smoke rising from his crater location. Mig looked up at the unstable machine and then at Maltha. Mig: That thing is way too unstable in the atmosphere! Only a large storm can bring that thing down! Maltha: Try going an alien! Mig: I have no alien that can control weather dude. It won't work! Maltha: Just try! Mig stayed calm and slapped down his trix, hoping for a large miracle. His miracle he had hoped for had all come true, and Mig was turned into a brand-new alien he named Overcast. Overcast blasted into the air and straight at the unstable machine and covered up his eyes. He was inside the large, puffy cacoon the machine had made and he stared up at it. Overcast: Let's see what this baby can do. Overcast stretched out his arms slowly and puffed back his chest and legs and large shockwaves emitted from his body. Storm clouds raged in and a large funnel formed inside the puff cloud and around the machine. Overcast focused even harder then before and the machine was blasted into the twister. A large explosion of green and white energy was shown coming out of the storm cloud and Overcast came flying down to Maltha, as he transformed back. Cork was shown to be sobbing and screaming about his failures when the plumbers showed up to arrest him. Mig and Maltha jumped off the rooftop and faced Dan, who was smiling at Mig. Dan: You did good today kid. I'm proud of your courage. Mig: Yea, thanks Uncle Dan. And thanks to Maltha, I have a known weather alien. Dan: Good, good. Oh by the way....you need to do something for me. Mig: What is it? Dare I ask... Dan: Clean up ALL the messes you did in the facility today, including the energy hole in the wall. Dan then left the area and went to talk to some plumber officals. Mig: Ugh...come on Maltha, let's go clean it up. Maltha: Let's? He never said I have to Mig...only you. Mig: What? Um...no he means both of us. I....uh....ummm... Maltha: Good luck Mig. Maltha walked away and Mig was left standing in the middle of street and he fell to the ground and moaned. Meanwhile inside the facility, Mig as Juggerknot was shown lifting objects and fixing things inside the main room and Maltha walked by. Juggerknot: Come to help me? Maltha: Nope, I just left my magazine here. Maltha walked in and grabbed his magazine and shut the door hard enough for the lights in the room to break and go out and stuff to fall. Juggerknot: MALTHA!!! Maltha and Magister Dan opened the door and peered into the room. Dan: Oh Mig, you forgot a few spots there. Make sure to clean them up. The two shut the door and left as Mig moaned once more. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano *Magister Dan Villains *Sunder *Cork Aliens Used *Juggerknot (x2) *Sdrawkcab *Flish-Flash *Sonic Boomer *Feedback (first re-appearance) *Wildmutt (accidental; selected alien was Iceitope) *Iceitope *Terraspin (accidental; selected alien was Feedback) *Overcast (first appearance) Trivia *A delay in production caused this ep to air: February 7, 2013. *Cork debuts. *Overcast debuts. *Feedback returns since Mig 10. Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7 Category:Episodes